Stretching is an important aspect of many exercise programs and contributes to physical and mental health (as in the case of yoga or Pilates). Stretching helps muscles achieve flexibility and builds strength, all while toning the body. Stretching aids such as belts are widely used to enhance the effectiveness of stretching. Many known stretching devices, unfortunately, are complex and cumbersome to manufacture, use and/or adjust. Many of such devices also can be adjusted in size, but the practical uses of the devices are limited. Thus, many of these devices are only useful as a stretching aid and are not readily adapted for other uses. Some rely solely upon hardware components in order to allow adjustment. Some hardware is heavy, making use as a stretching aid more difficult. Some hardware also has sharp edges, pinching features, or the like that pose a risk of injury to the user or a risk of damage to items that are stored with or carried with such devices.
It is therefore highly desirable to have an exercise aid that could help to improve the performance of the users in an easy and effective manner. It would also be desirable if the device practically and easily has utilities in addition to being used as an exercise aid.